Demagogue Delinquent
by Velv3tteV3nom
Summary: An ancient evil. A boy with the power of light. A wayword vampire prophet of fire. This just spells trouble, right? Roxas and Axel have both lost their memories of that night, thousands of years ago, when Axel had saved Roxas from the demon god, Xemnas. But, true evil never really dies, does it? AU. Akuroku.
1. Prologue, Past

A/N: Soooo yeah, hi! Velvette here. So I reeeealllly should be working on my other fic, Alive, and trust me, I will, buuuuuut… I found a story I had written a loooong time ago. An original one at that, but I got to thinking… How awesome would it be to dust it off, revamp it, and put in some Akuroku goodness?! Uhm, yes please lol. I don't even remember where I was going with this story, but hey, trial and error, right? So, this first part is just the prologue and I promise it will make sense… eventually. I'm dedicating this story to my friend, Simply Rexene , just because she's awesome. Like chicken. And hot sauce. And buffalo wings. I'm sorry, I shouldn't compare people's awesomeness to food. I'm just hungry lol so yeah, here's Demagogue Delinquent.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would be rated X, for X-treme yaoi goodness. But alas, I don't so I have to make do with my imagination.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Past – A Village Somewhere In Egypt_

 _"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"_

 _"No, please… No!"_

 _"Have mercy on us, please!"_

 _The village was ablaze within seconds. All hope was lost in the ever-burning flames. All lives obliterated into nothing._

 _Only one boy was alive._

 _Everyone else had lost their lives in the inferno._

 _Except him, Roxas Tarani._

 _"Sora? Mom? Dad?" he whispered. Where on earth could they be? They had to be around here somewhere._

 _Silently making his way through the ruins of the village, Roxas looked all around him. His village, his home… ruined beyond repair._

 _Tears began to prick at his eyes. "What has happened to my family?" he whimpered._

 _He should've never let them go to the market. He knew something bad would happen. It was foretold on his sixteenth birthday. Today. June 6th._

 _A sudden rustle in the overgrown weeds startled him. "Wh-Who's there?! Sh-Show yourself! N-Now!" he stuttered, trying to sound braver than he felt._

 _A young man emerged from the shadows, his vibrant crimson hair swaying gently in the gentle breeze that had appeared, quite literally, out of nowhere._

 _"May I help you, khered?" the man replied, his voice so alluring, melodic, and seductive it almost turned Roxas' knees to jelly._

 _The man's cat-like emerald green eyes glittered with wisdom beyond his years._

 _"Are th-those tattoos under your eyes?"_

 _The man gave an irritated sigh. "Yes, but that's not important. Are you all right?"_

 _Roxas felt more tears trickling down his face like a waterfall of despair. "I just want to find my family. C-Can you help me?"_

 _The young man smiled morosely. "Nay, I cannot child. Your family has been killed. Everyone that has ever called this village "home" has been killed. Except—"_

 _"Me," Roxas finished for him._

 _The young man nodded. "I know not why, but you have somehow been spared. The demon god that did this… Perhaps you've glimpsed his face, young one?"_

 _Roxas shook his head. "No. I know not of what you speak of. Could you tell—"_

 _The young man's emerald eyes widened in fright. "You do not have much time, khered.(1) You must flee this hell. You—"_

 _"Where am I supposed to go?" Roxas cried out._

 _He hated this. Why him? Why now?!_

 _The young man looked into Roxas' sparkling cerulean eyes. "Go to Cairo. In Egypt. You will be safe there. First, you must go to the Egyptian Palace. The biggest in all of Cairo. (2) Ask for Demyx, the stable hand. Tell him the Flurry of Flames sent you. Explain to him your situation. He will help you. I must take my leave, khered."_

 _Roxas choked back his tears. "I—I need directions. I don't ever go outside the village."_

 _"I will send someone to help you along the way. Be careful, Blessed Roxas of Greatness."_

 _"W-Wait! Your name?"_

 _The man turned back to face him. "Axel. Take caution, child of light."_

 _Roxas watched as Axel disappeared into the shadows once again._

 _"Thank you," he whispered into the darkness._

* * *

(1) – khered: Egyptian term for young one. Yes, I googled it lol it'll be one of Axel's nicknames for Roxas.

(2) – There's more than one palace in Cairo. How do I know? Mehh I made it up lol

So I apologize if this is confusing. This is gonna be one of those past lives stories, you know, reincarnation and shit like that? So, I've got a majority of chapter 1 done but I have no idea how long it'll take. Please review. They're the bread to my butter and the honey to my bee. That sounded weird. Bah whatever. Till next update! ~Velvette


	2. Rosy Halo Correctional Facility, Present

A/N: Heyyyy! Velvette here. I'm sure that prologue confused the hell out of everyone. My apologies. It'll make sense… eventually lol and a huge thanks to Simply Rexene for reviewing! This story will be told from Axel's point of view, unless stated otherwise. Just so you know.

Simply Rexene – I'm glad you liked it so far. And I try to do a little research before I start anything. Especially if it's something I'm really interested in. Like Ancient Egypt. Lol here's chapter 1!

Warnings: Mmm… Swearing, violence, and that's about it for this chapter.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Rosy Halo Correctional Facility, Present Day.**_

Yet another boring and uneventful day in the loony bin, Rosy Halo Correctional Facility…

I sighed and turned to the next page in my novel Moonlit Magic. Pretty good book if you're into all that romantic crap. The only thing I hated most was that these stories were just that. Stories. Nothing more. True love didn't exist. Supernatural shit didn't happen. And humans sucked the fun out of everything.

"Dammit! I fall into that category!" I cursed.

"Axel! Get your scrawny ass out here now!" yelled an administrator of said loony bin.

Oh, yay to the hay, what had I done this time?

I blew up the kitchen last week because a potato looked at me wrong. I kid you not. That fucker begged me to set everything on fire. And called me a fag. I seriously took offense to that.

Buuuut I hadn't done anything this time. Not yet anyway…

I reluctantly got up off my bed and made my way over to said admin.

Having a spare key, stolen, borrowed, borrowed without the intention of ever returning, did come in handy sometimes.

"What?" I asked irritably. I was getting to the part in my novel where the girl was about to die from brokenheartedness! This had better be important or so help me, Ra, I would blow this whole fucking building up! Hey! Maybe I could try the world after this! Heheh.

"Someone… has… been murdered… I don't know the cause of the death, but I mean to find out. All I know is the boy was badly burned. I—"

My eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at me expectantly. "Sir, are you implying that I have killed someone? I don't know whether to laugh or be offended. Besides, I only blew up the kitchen last Tuesday. Shit."

Mr. Admin glared at me. "So, that was you, eh? Well, its obviously fixed now, so I'll let you off with a warning this time, Mr. Furye."

My mouth dropped open, without my permission of course. Stupid body part. I'm your master! "What?"

Mr. Admin smirked at me. "Don't look so surprised, Mr. Furye. I'm not a bad guy. "

I glared daggers of awesome-sauce fury at him. If only they were real… No one would let me have sharp objects. Couldn't figure out why. "Riiiiight. And I'm an ancient vampire prophet that has to save the world from the demon god. Yeah, that'll be the day."

And with that being said, I turned on my heel and stalked away.

Stupid man. What did he know?

* * *

I made my way BACK to my room, plopped BACK down on my bed, and resumed reading.

"Furry-kins! Come to me, my lovely!" came a familiar oh-so-loathsome voice.

I inwardly cringed. It was Luxord Alistar… Possibly the worst, most disgusting pervert of the twenty-first century.

Nevertheless, I continued reading. If I could just ignore him long enough, perhaps he'd take the hint and go away. Far away. From me.

"Furye-love!"

Yeah. Since when did Lady Luck ever smile down upon me? Pfft. Never. On the verge of never.

"Go away, Luxord! I'm NOT interested!" I yelled back.

Luxord stopped outside of my open door. "Aww, Furye-love, I was just playing with you. You're too much of a loose cannon for me. I prefer my men, or women, much more refined and sophisticated."

I made the mistake of glancing up into blue eyes. "That's new. So I'm not good enough, huh?" I replied with a blank expression.

Luxord gave a chuckle. "Now, now, Axel. I didn't mean to offend. I'm merely stating that you're not my type, though you are quite handsome."

"When did I give you permission to use my name? "

"Did I ask?"

"No, and even if you did, I'd say go fuck yourself."

Luxord shrugged. "That just gets old after the first million times. No, I've found something, or rather, someone, better."

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't give a flying fart in space. I figured I'd humor him, since I was feeling ever so generous today. "Who's the lucky… er… thing?" I asked intelligently.

Luxord's smile widened to the point of no return. "Hm. Should I tell you… or should I let you wonder… Such a wretchedly hard decision," he drawled.

Honestly. I did NOT have time for this mamby-pamby bullshit. Nor the patience. "If you're going to tell me, Luxord, then fucking tell me. If not, get the hell away from my doorway."

I went back to reading my book, hoping he'd take a hint.

Besides, Lilie was about to get proposed to by Nero. Things were really starting to get good.

 _Ha! I knew she'd accept! I—_

Luxord continued to grin like the hopeless buffoon he was. "Her name is Larxene. She's the girl in Room 12A, Suite O, Ward XII." He then got a dreamy look on his face to finish his train wreck of a finale.

I abruptly closed my book. Then, I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "You mean that whore-of-a-slut? Hell, I thought you, of all people, could do better than that. She—"

Luxord's smile immediately vanished from his face, which was a sure sign I'd overstepped my bounds. "I knew you were heartless, Axel. This just confirms my suspicions. You don't even know Larxene. Not the way I do…" he trailed off, his eyes all stupid with affection.

 _Pfft. Stupid mortal affections. What use are they to me, anyway? All they ever really do is get in the way. In my way._ I had no use for such petty feelings. And I had no desire to experience any feelings whatsoever.

"I'm glad I don't understand her like you do. I would gladly kill myself if I ever did."

Wow. That was harsh. As if I cared. Which I didn't.

Luxord glared at me. Actually glared at me. "I thought you were okay, Axel, but it seems like a miscalculated error on my part. You're nothing but a heartless, emotionless bastard. Enjoy being alone for the rest of your life. After all, who would ever want to love a monster like you?"

With all that being said, Luxord took his leave.

* * *

I remained sitting on my bed. And didn't move for a long time. The words Luxord had said began to sink in.

Was I really a heartless bastard?

I had never really thought of myself like that. Never.

* * *

A sudden angry voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't fucking touch me! I will carve your eyes out, turn them into earrings, and give them to my girlfriend as an anniversary present! "

I raised an eyebrow. Then smiled, a genuine smile.

I was going to have to go befriend this voice.

After all, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

So there we go! Can anyone guess who the angry voice is? I think I made it kinda obvious lol next chapter, we will see who the angry voice belongs to! And learn more about Axel's past. Please review and tell me what you think. It'd make me happy as a chicken! With hot sauce. Uhhh. Till next update! ~Velvette


End file.
